danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Chiaki has the title '''Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “''gēmā''”). In Chapter 5, Nagito Komaeda tricked Chiaki into killing him, using his luck, as a part of his plan to kill the remaining students, with the exception of her, due to her status as the "traitor" and thus not Ultimate Despair. After revealing herself, she was found guilty and executed along with Usami. Chiaki is later revealed to be an Artificial Intelligence along with Usami, created by Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki and modified by their big brother Alter Ego. They consider Chihiro their father and they work for the Future Foundation along with Alter Ego. Appearance Chiaki has the appearance of a teenage girl, around the age of 17. Chiaki has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Chiaki is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She often uses gaming terms and game references. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breath when she's playing games. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during class trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence - for example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romantic love works and she is curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or little pranks on Hajime, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence with a positive note. Chiaki truly cares about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is understanding towards Nagito even though his actions frustrate her. Chiaki appears to be a relatively young AI, shown in some of her behavior and how her handwriting and drawings resemble ones of a young child. She matures throughout the course of the game and in the end she even seems to be able to resist her programming, albeit just a little bit. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' During the Tragedy Being an AI, Chiaki has existed only for a few years and only exists inside the Neo World Program. She was created either soon before or after the Tragedy started. Along with her "sister" Usami, she works for the Future Foundation and moderates the others on the virtual Jabberwock Island as NPCs/Observers. She was created by Chihiro Fujisaki and considers him her father, but she has no memory of him though she has heard many things about him. She was presumably modified by her "big brother" Alter Ego after Chihiro's death. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan' 'Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Chiaki stayed unusually calm in upheaval, such as when Usami revealed herself and when Monokuma took over the island from Usami and began the Field Trip of Mutual Killing. She did not believe anyone would kill, however. When Hajime first sees her, she is deeply engrossed in a game at the Hotel Lobby, only stopping after Nagito calls her. She awkwardly introduces herself, Hajime stating that she isn't very good at conversations. Nagito then says that Chiaki is still playing the game, to which she agrees and she also states that she needs to compose what she's going to say in her head. Chiaki then states she's tired, ending the conversation. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In the first chapter, Chiaki was worried about Monokuma infiltrating the party Byakuya Togami arranged, so she stood guard outside the old hotel lodge alongside Monomi in order to keep Monokuma out of it. Chiaki encountered Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who happened to walk by the lodge (though she suspected that Fuyuhiko actually did want to join the party). Because Chiaki was his alibi, knowing he did not enter the lodge, he was exonerated from murder suspicion. Chiaki also played an important role along with Gundham Tanaka, discovering a space under the lodge which the culprit had used as a spot to commit the murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, Chiaki attended the girls-only beach party, for which she brought ice cream and some board games to play. Chiaki was excited when Monokuma gave them a new motive, namely ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. She explained to Hajime that she was a fan of the game series. Chiaki as the Ultimate Gamer showed her ability to explain and help Hajime find the game's True Ending by pressing the “Down button five times”, and with this they discovered a disclaimer that the game was actually based on a real-life event. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, to avoid catching Despair Disease, Chiaki along with Sonia, Gundham, Kazuichi Soda and Hiyoko Saionji moved to the motel on the third island. Chiaki made a crucial discovery which heavily altered the scene of the crime. The black curtains in the meeting room at the hospital were used by the culprit to make it seem like it was at the live house. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Chiaki and the other investigate the fourth island, riding the roller coaster and finally trapped by Monokuma in the Surprise House. Chiaki stopped Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room. With the help of Nagito, Chiaki and Hajime were able to deduce the culprit. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Chiaki was revealed to have been the culprit in the fifth chapter. In an attempt to stop a fire, Chiaki accidentally killed Nagito, due to his efforts to reveal the traitor. Chiaki told Hajime that she was the traitor and he was forced to prove this to everyone. They voted for Chiaki relying on Nagito's luck, and it was revealed that she was the true murderer, even though Komaeda was trying to keep the traitor alive as they were not influenced by despair. Chiaki and Monomi were executed afterwards. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Despite her apparent death, Chiaki was able to appear in Hajime's thoughts during the final chapter's Graduation Session. Chiaki convinced Hajime to keep his head high, defeat AI Junko Enoshima and not to fall in despair. As the Neo World Program shuts down, Chiaki's voice could be heard, saying that she'll never forget anyone, as they will be friends forever. Execution : Main article: Please Insert Coin Alternate Execution 'OX Life or Death Game - '''Trapped on a Sugoroku board, Chiaki was made to move the steps determined by the dices. She managed to avoid a dangerous tile but Monokuma changed all the tiles into Death tiles. Without any choice, Chiaki stepped on an electric tile and was electrocuted from the feet up. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Usami/Monomi Both Chiaki and Usami are AIs and share an almost sister-like relationship. The two are usually together, trying to protect the other students from Monokuma and from despair, as seen in Chapter 1 when the two were outside the beach house during Byakuya's party. When Chiaki was found guilty and revealed as the mole for Future Foundation, the two were executed together. Hajime Hinata The two's bond is especially evident during chapter 4 onwards and in free-time events. In the strawberry house in chapter 4, Chiaki is the only one who stops Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room, saying that he'd lose his way. During the Class Trials, Hajime frequently turned to Chiaki when the case seemed not to be going anywhere. Hajime generally sided with Chiaki during trials, and vice-versa. When Chiaki confessed being the traitor in chapter 5, she relied on Hajime to prove her guilt. Much to the survivors' dismay, the group gave in to Hajime's reasoning and trusted Chiaki, believing that she was the murderer. Chiaki was also seen in Hajime's thoughts in chapter 6, willing him on to not despair. Throughout various free-time events, it's hinted that the two were interested in each other romantically. In Chiaki's 4th free-time event, she fell into Hajime's chest while they were looking through storage boxes. Hajime commented about how fast his heart was racing and how they should meet together another time. In the 5th free-time event, the two of them “frolicked” around the island, with Hajime chasing her. It's later revealed that she wanted to have a “date” and was turning to Hajime for information. At the end of the free-time event Hajime recollects that his partnership with Chiaki wasn't fake, and that if they escaped from the island, he would take Chiaki lots of places. Her Creator Chiaki and Usami were created and sent by Future Foundation as a mole in the Neo World Program. Her creator is Alter Ego, or she often referred as her "big brother" were created by Chihiro, or she often referred as her "father". Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Tips & Tips 2nd Edition *Power Gauntlet *Nitro Racer *Century Potpourri *Skullhead Mask Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *The supermarket *Assemble from the outer pieces *Happy Happy Joy Joy Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Cheat Code - The time limit doesn't decrease, even if you shoot a statement with the silencer. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Cannot be combined with Infinity Unlimited Flame. Quotes *“I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres... Nice to meet you.” *“Don't you think there's something that's way more important than whether or not you have a talent?” *“Believe in yourself... If you don't have that... it doesn't matter how many talents you have, you still won't be able to hold your head up high...” *“Hm, how should I put it? I like it, but gaming is my life. Or maybe life is just a game?” *“It's not a game if you're not having fun. It doesn't mean anything if you just focus on winning or losing.” *“If you touch a person, something is born from that interaction, right? Repulsion, anticipation, whatever...” *“Obsessing over stuff doesn't solve anything, right? Yep, I should stop thinking and play video games.” *“Apparently...he was pretty manly when he was focusing in front of his laptop.” (''talking about her "father", Alter Ego creator, Chihiro Fujisaki) *“I don't think belief and doubt are necessarily opposites. If there's no room for doubt, then there's no reason to believe, is there? If you want to believe in someone...you need to overcome doubt first. Belief without doubt...is simply a lie.” *“I won't... forget any of you... I'll... never, ever forget... Even after this... I'll always be cheering you on from somewhere... since we'll be friends for eternity.” *“A traitor who's not allowed to think that they're different from everyone else... A traitor who can only interact with everyone as a traitor... Because that's the nature of their existence... They can only exist as a traitor...” *“...Aww, you totally guessed right! Just as expected... Yep, you're correct... I'm the traitor.” *“Maybe...I wanted to protect everyone, no matter what the cost.” *“Monomi...I'm sorry, too. You're probably gonna get scolded by a lot of different people for this... But still, I want to protect everyone by any means. And... I'm happy that I'm able to do that.” (to Monomi) *“Even if you want to fly, you can't, right? Even if you want to swim where you please, you can't right? It's the same for me...” *“I was able to think I wanted to protect everyone. That's why...I feel proud of my actions.” *“Bye everyone... It's okay... A shining future will always be waiting for you. It's true...it's absolutely true... Cuz...I know.” *“upup0'&'&downdown*+ ^^leftrightleftrightabstart:(sorry&'fguys*&)don't&lose<” (Chiaki's cottage post-fifth trial, a reference to the Konami Code) *“There's no need for you to worry... The only thing beyond this point is a shining future.” (to Hajime before opening the ancient ruins gate) *“...Don't ever forget about me. Even after you get out of here...” (to Hajime) *“Even if I cease to "exist"... Even if you guys never remember me again... That doesn't mean I will completely disappear.” *“As long as everyone continues to move forward toward the future we created together... I will never disappear.” *“Having talent isn't the goal. There's something much more important than whether or not you have talent, right?” (to Hajime) *“...What's important is that you believe in yourself. If you can't do that... No matter how much talent you possess, you will never be confident in yourself.” *“You guys don't have to just choose a future... You should be able to create one as well.” *“If you guys carried the burden of both hope and despair, you should even be able to create the future.” *“Even if it's a convenient miracle... If you just do it, things will turn out okay!” *“Me too...thank you. I'll never forget about you guys... I'll never...ever forget... I'll be cheering for you guys from now on...from somewhere. Cuz...we’re all friends, after all.” Trivia *Chiaki's report card states that: **She likes games (even crappy games) and dislikes alarm clocks, **Her Blood type is O, **Her chest is 35 in. *Nanami (七海) means “Seven Seas” while Chiaki (千秋) means “One Thousand Autumns”. *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14th, with that of her creator's, Chihiro Fujisaki. **Another similarity between Chiaki and Chihiro is that both of them have kanji numerals in both their given names and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi, which means "thousand". **Chiaki's relation to Chihiro is also subtly hinted at through their similar official arts (as shown at the top of their respective pages). The only differences between the two is that Chihiro, being a programmer, is surrounded by computers while Chiaki is surrounded by game consoles, and that Chihiro is seated in a chair while Chiaki seems to be sitting on a floor. *Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the “kusoge” genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikeable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *In her free-times, Chiaki will talk about or reference other video games, like "Trio The Punch", and "Dead Rising". *In Chiaki's cottage, the same "Time Travelers" (a game by game company Level-5 written by Chunsoft's writer Jirou Ishii) poster as the one seen in the cinema can be spotted. In the Vita version, this is changed to a poster for "Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls" in both the cinema and her cottage. *She doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown. *Chiaki didn't know about Girls' Day (Hinamatsuri), a holiday in Japan where families pray for the health of their daughters, until Hajime told her. This is a hint to the fact that Chiaki is an AI. References Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed